


No ese tipo de amor

by RoTLunatik



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Klaus doesn't know how to behave in the big city, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Jesper fue a visitar a su padre a la gran ciudad para decirle algo importante. Por supuesto Klaus fue con el.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	No ese tipo de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia tantas ganas de escribir esta idea, adoro al padre de Jesper es sin duda de mis personajes favoritos.

-Jesper… ¿Podemos hablar en mi oficina? - Johansen padre dijo con su voz seria e imperturbable que cargaba siempre, pero algo en Jesper le decia que estaba molesto, probablemente por los años de convivir con él.

-Papá… ¿Qué pasa?, No me digas que estas molesto… pensé que estabas feliz de cómo lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora…-

-Entra a la oficina Jesper…- El hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, encaminándole a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ambos. Jesper se quedo callado viendo como su papá caminaba hasta el otro lado de su escritorio y tomo asiento.

-…¿Y bien?- dijo algo impaciente una vez ambos estaban sentados.

-No estoy molesto…-

-Uff que alivio… me siento mucho mejor papá, gracias… sobre todo con esa cara tuya de total felicidad, me calma bastante…- dijo el chico siendo totalmente sarcástico.

-No estoy molesto, pero si algo… sentido. – dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre su propio pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

-¿Sentido?...- Jesper se esperaba muchas cosas, pero eso fue… sorpresivo. -¿Hice algo malo?...- dijo algo preocupado, su papá no solía hablar sobre sus sentimientos, era un hombre orgulloso, jamás admitiría que algo le afectara sentimentalmente.

-No lose Jesper… ¿Lo hiciste? - dijo alzando una ceja, probando a su hijo, esperando si el chico se daba cuenta a lo que se refería, pero al ver que no parecía reaccionar continuó. -Bueno… quiero pensar que lo has hecho inconscientemente, sin control de ti mismo… eso es… un consuelo…-

-Papá… ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –

-Jesper se que no e sido el mejor padre…- Empezó. -Dirigir el servicio postal más grande del país y los deberes paternales, no son dos cosas que se puedan hacer simultáneamente sin fallar en alguno de los lados… Y si es así… me disculpo…-

-¿Que?...- Con cada frase que su padre decía, Jesper solo se confundía aún más, ¿A qué se debía tanta disculpa de su padre?. -Papá… no… tu no fuiste mal padre… ¿Por qué dices eso? -

Si bien, en efecto su padre siempre trabajo demasiado, aun así tenía tiempo para pasarla con su hijo, el encontraba la manera incluso si debía traer a Jesper de 4-5 años al trabajo solo para pasar un poco de tiempo con él, lo haría.

-Bueno… es bueno escucharlo viniendo de ti Jesper, gracias, pero… este hombre Klaus-

Jesper se quedo estático de inmediato, su padre… ¿¡lo había descubierto todo!? Toda la idea de este viaje para visitar a su padre, había sido en primer lugar para revelarle su actual relación con el leñador.

Era la primera vez que Klaus dejaba la isla en décadas, y la primera vez en su vida en estar en una ciudad tan grande. Klaus estaba igual o aun mas nervioso que el de estar aquí.

Pero ni siquiera tenía unas horas de haber llegado y su padre lo había descubierto todo, ¿Quién pudo haberle dicho? Habían sido muy discretos específicamente para que su padre no se enterara, pues sabía que él no vería con buenos ojos que saliera con alguien de su mismo sexo, tan mayor como para ser su abuelo, viudo, de estatus económico bajo, que lo doblaba y hasta triplicaba en estatura y peso, y la lista seguía y seguía.

-Papá… yo…-

El hombre levanto su mano haciendo que Jesper se detuviera. -Déjame terminar…- Se aclaro la garganta y continuo. -Entiendo que pudo haber sido mi culpa… toda esa atención que no te di, puedes estarla buscando en otra persona…-

Jesper se aterro aún más… ¿Acaso su papá le daría un monologo acerca de como esto era una desviación mental causada por un trauma infantil y mala paternidad?

-Pero debes entender que… verte pasar tiempo “ _padre e hijo”_ con un completo extraño para mi es… como una traición a mi estatus como tu padre…-

-Papá yo puedo explicarlo… ¿Espera…que? - La expresión de Jesper cambio por completo de un segundo a otro. -¿Qué cosa dijiste?-

-Jesper… vi como entablaste una amistad con este hombre en Smeerensburg, como crearon todo este concepto caritativo sobre regalar juguetes a niños… entiendo que cualquier actividad al aire libre, consejos de vida y compresión que te pudo dar el señor Klaus, pueden superar cualquier momento que pasaste conmigo… o al menos que podría lucir así para ti…-

-Papá no… te equivocas yo…- Jesper se había perdido, ¿Todo esto se trataba de que pensaba que quería a Klaus de padre?

-Jesper… no tienes que hacerme sentir bien… se lo que el señor Klaus puede significar para ti, el hecho de que lo hayas traído aquí, cuando se suponía que esta era una visita familiar, me dice mucho…-

Y ahí estaba… Eso era, su padre había visto que trajo a Klaus con él, y había supuesto que quería reemplazarlo como padre. ESO ERA TODO.

Jesper no pudo evitar empezar a reír, incluso si veía la cara de desconcierto de su papá, estaba algo ofendido por verle reír así en medio de su plática seria.

-Oh disculpa… no sabia que estaba diciendo algo gracioso…-

-No, no… papá… es solo que es gracioso como te equivocas… no quiero reemplazarte con Klaus… si, el es genial, interesante y…-

-Si bueno… supongo que para un chico puede ser atractiva la imagen de un padre más bien rustico, el señor Klaus parece ser bueno con las manos y todo lo que hace con ellas…-

Jesper a pesar de saber que su papá se refería a su talento creando cosas con madera, no pudo evitar hacer una broma en doble sentido. -Ooh sí, es fantástico con las manos…-

Su padre creyó escuchar un tono extraño ahí y cambio de expresión. -¿Disculpa?-

-Quiero decir que… papá… No quiero a Klaus para reemplazarte… mucho menos como un padre…- A menos que “papá y papi” fueran lo mismo para el(?) Pero sabia que ese era el momento, Jesper se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio poniéndose de pie junto a la silla de su papá la cual giro para estar frente a el. -Quiero a Klaus como un…- Trago duro. -Como un novio… porque… eso es básicamente lo que es… Klaus es… mi novio-

Jesper apretó los ojos cerrados un segundo esperando cualquier reacción que su padre pudiera tener, algún grito, una expresión de desconcierto, ser desheredado de inmediato. Cualquier cosa.

-Oh…-

Bueno eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba. -¿Oh?- Jesper abrió los ojos viendo su expresión, era indescifrable no sabía que pasaba por la mente de su padre y eso le aterraba en mayor medida.

-Bueno… supongo que mi monologo anterior fue innecesario entonces. – dijo acomodándose el saco.

-¿No estas… molesto?-

Johansen padre, movió la cabeza como pensando eso. -Amm… bueno se podría decir que no estoy nada contento con el rumbo de los eventos, pero… Jesper, e consentido cientos de caprichos tuyos antes, de los cuales al menos el 90% jamás e estado de acuerdo, y en todos te he apoyado sin pensarlo. -

Bueno, Jesper podía darle crédito en eso, su padre lo había consentido demasiado por muchos años, probablemente en lo único en lo que su padre había sido firme era en que entrara al negocio familiar, y eso solo porque Jesper no había tenido aspiraciones a otra vocación antes. De haber sido así, probablemente su papá lo hubiera apoyado en cualquier cosa que se hubiera querido dedicar.

-Pero, admito que me consuela un poco, saber que no buscabas un mejor padre en algún lado…-

Jesper no pudo evitar sonreír y lanzarse a darle un abrazo a su padre el cual imperturbable solo puso una mano sobre la espalda del chico. -Papá… ¿Como crees que haría eso?… yo debería ser el ofendido porque pensaras que podría reemplazarte…-

Su padre no lo dijo, pero su corazón se calentó de solo escucharle, Jesper era la única familia que tenia desde que su esposa había fallecido y la idea de perderlo siempre le había asustado. Talvez esa era una de las razones por la que lo había mimado tantos años.

-Oh… pero no creas que te has salvado del todo jovencito… aun tengo que interrogar a este hombre Klaus…-

Para cualquier otro padre esto hubiera sonado gracioso, pero en la voz de su papá, Jesper sabia que esto sonaba aterrador.

El chico se incorporó de inmediato -Okay okay, podemos poner algunas reglas… Ya sabes, ¿Talvez no hacer algún interrogatorio nivel militar? ¿Al menos prometer no usar un detector de mentiras?... -

Su padre se levanto de la silla acomodo su corbata y descanso sus manos tras su espalda como solía hacer casualmente, mientras su hijo le seguía caminando rápido para ponerse al día con su paso.

-Las reglas las pongo yo Jesper… No prometo nada…-

\--------------------

Klaus estaba en un amplio pasillo, mas grande que toda su casa y aun así estaba completamente vacío, solo había una larga alfombra roja que llevaba a la oficina del padre de Jesper, y un escritorio donde un recepcionista les atendió anteriormente. Klaus se había sentado en unas sillas de espera (Y aun así más elegantes que las sillas de su casa) donde tuvo que acomodarse en dos sillas al mismo tiempo debido a su tamaño.

Decir que estaba incomodo era poco decir, era un pez fuera del agua, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba vestido adecuadamente para estar aquí, vamos que ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar vestido para estar en esta ciudad en general, incluso en la calle se sentía fuera de lugar y poco elegante.

Klaus hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer en esta circunstancia, saco un trozo de madera del tamaño de su palma, y una navaja bien afilada que cargaba consigo siempre, y empezó a tallar la madera para calmarse un poco.

-Señor… no puede hacer eso aquí…-

Un pequeño hombresillo de recepción se acercó a detenerlo, señalando las virutas de madera que caían al piso, arruinando la imagen pulcra del vestíbulo.

-Oh… disculpe. Yo lo limpiare…- Klaus estaba por levantarse para hacerlo cuando el hombresillo le detuvo.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir que haga eso… Reglas del establecimiento. Solo personal autorizado de intendencia puede limpiar la alfombra. -

-Oh…- Y casi en ese mismo momento otro hombresillo se acercó con una pequeña escobilla y un recogedor para limpiar las virutas de madera.

-Me temo que también debo retirarle esto…- El recepcionista llevo su mano cerca de la navaja de Klaus para retirarla. -Reglas del establecimiento.-

Pero Klaus alejo la mano. -Es un regalo… no puedo permitir que se la lleve…-

-Señor… se la regresare cuando salga, no me haga llamar a seguridad…-

Jesper salió rápido de la oficina de su padre. Estaba aterrado de pensar como interrogaría a Klaus después de esto. Su padre había insistido en tener una conversación a solas “De adultos” una forma de decirle a Jesper que no podría estar presente cuando hablaran. Jesper no le quedo mas que aceptar y salir en busca de su novio para contarle lo sucedido.

El muchacho estaba claramente nervioso, pero si algo le aliviaba era saber que Klaus le dejaría buena imagen a su padre por el simple hecho de ser el… Klaus era amable, maduro, tranquilo, su comportamiento simplemente ejemplar…

-¡Klaus!- Jesper corrió entrando al vestíbulo viendo como Klaus era rodeado por dos hombres de recepción y un guardia, Klaus llevaba una navaja en mano y parecía querer alejar a los hombres.

-Jesper… gracias al cielo, estos hombres quieren quitarme mi navaja, trate de explicarles que fue un regalo de mi ex esposa, pero no parecen entender…-

Jesper se paso una mano por la cara, de pronto todo el nerviosismo aumento por mil. -Señores, señores… viene conmigo, está bien, aunque no lo crean es inofensivo…- se acercó en medio de la acción y le quito la navaja entregándola al recepcionista. -Lo siento guapo, reglas del establecimiento, pero te la devolverán al salir y cuidarán de ella, confía en mi…-

Empujo al mas grande por el vestíbulo llevándolo en dirección a la oficina de su papá, no quería hacerlo esperar mucho, aunque no estaba seguro que dejaría mejor o peor impresión en este momento.

Klaus era grandioso, pero no estaba acostumbrado a la forma de actuar de las grandes ciudades.

-Oh… ¿Paso algo? ¿Tu papá ya sabe de lo nuestro? - Klaus se detuvo viendo a su novio que parecía rondar en sus propios pensamientos, solo verlo tan serio y callado le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Ambos estuvieron de pie frente a la puerta de la oficina y Klaus finalmente se inclinó a besar la frente de su pareja. -¿Tan mal estuvo eh?-

Jesper suspiró, no podía sentirse mal, no después de sentir ese tierno beso en su frente. -¿Es demasiado tarde para huir?- bromeo.

Klaus rio. -Esa era mi idea desde el principio…-


End file.
